


Meltdown

by flootzavut



Series: On Holiday [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: nfacommunity, F/M, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibbs, established relationship, on holiday somewhere tropical and getting up to mischief. I know I said Guilty Pleasure had no plot; this? has *less*. My muse is relaxing between editing and writing serious stories about trauma that have actual plots... and it's kind of fun. I have no other excuse ;-p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

_KATE_

She was so relaxed, laying on her back in the water and staring at the blue sky, she hadn't even noticed Gibbs had silently disappeared from beside her until he came up from below and ticked her foot.

She was too good a swimmer to get a mouthful of seawater, but for a few moments she splashed and flailed like a cat in a bath, and when she managed to regain her footing she glared at him. "Mean!"

He smirked. "Funny, though."

She went to splash water in his face, but he caught her arm, then grabbed her other wrist and tugged her in close. She scowled. "It's okay, I'll save up the retribution and get you when you least expect it."

"Lookin' forward to it."

"You realise that's a really irritating response to a threat, right?"

"Yup."

Well. At least he was honest. "Assuming my revenge would be _fun_ for you is pretty dangerous, Gibbs."

He shrugged. "Long as you're the one dealin' it out, Kate, I reckon I can take whatever you wanna give."

"I can't decide if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Was s'posed to be a compliment."

"Oh." She thought about it for a second. "You might wanna work on that."

He leaned in to murmur in her ear. "Trust me, Kate, most anythin' I say's gonna be a compliment." He mouthed the skin at the top of her neck. "Be tough to find anythin' about you I wanna insult."

Her breath hitched in her throat for a second. "That's... sweet."

"' _Sweet'_?"

He growled a little, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. She laughed and wrapped herself around him, arms encircling his neck, legs around his waist. He shook his head and laughed back, hefting her into a more comfortable position, one hand firm and possessive on her ass, pulling her in close to his body.

She stopped laughing, then smiled. "Why Agent Gibbs. Do you carry a gun even in your swim shorts or are you just happy to see me?"

He grinned slowly. "Just really happy to see you, Katie."

"That's nice." She wriggled happily. "I like having this effect on you." It made her feel sexy and wanted and loved.

The smile on his face turned mischievous. _Oops_. She recognised that look and it was dangerous.

"So, how much do you like it?"

Uncertain just what had piqued his interest, she shrugged. "Um. A lot?"

He tilted his head to one side, then suddenly she yelped as he brushed the back of his hand between her legs, the hard bumps of his knuckles skimming over her and back, leaving her suddenly short of breath.

"Gibbs!"

"What?"

She did her best to ignore her body, which was aching to push down and rub herself over those knuckles until she screamed.

"We're on a beach."

"Yup."

"A public beach!"

"Uh-huh."

He was still touching her, gently but insistently, bump bump bump, and damn, it felt _really_ nice, and it was taking all her willpower not to squirm.

"A _public_ beach with _people_ , Gibbs."

He looked around, behind himself, over her shoulders. "There's no one close by."

_Bump bump bump_. "I know, but..." She was sure there was a valid 'but" here, _but_... she was struggling to find it. _Bump bump bump_. "Suppose someone notices?"

"Guess you're gonna hafta keep quiet." _Bump bump bump_.

It was really hard to find a coherent argument against something that felt so damn good. She was trying, but she was coming up empty.

_Bump bump bump_. "If you tell me to stop, I'll stop."

And there was the problem, because she really didn't want him to. "I- we should..." _Bump bump bump_. "You- you already did this for me today." Several times, in fact. And those were just the times when he'd used his hands. She wasn't even counting the lazy morning sex or the way he'd kneeled down in the shower and worshiped her with his mouth till she was limp with pleasure.

"Ain't a chore to make you come all over my hand again, Katie." He winked, and his voice was coffee and dark chocolate and promise. "Kinda like the idea of doing it out here actually."

"Kinky bastard."

He shrugged, and now he cupped her through her bikini, let his hand ripple against her, smirked when she bit her lip on a whimper. "Seems you like me that way."

It was hard to argue with that assessment when she couldn't help rocking into his touch. "Maybe I do."

He sneaked a finger under the edge of the fabric, and this time she wasn't able to stop the moan.

"'Maybe'?"

He slowly and gently moved in deeper, grinning at her reactions.

"Okay, not maybe," she gasped out. Damn him.

He chuckled. "Never figured you for the exhibitionist type, Katie."

She whined softly, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. "'M not."

"You sure 'bout that?"

She _had_ been sure, up till the last, oh, three or so minutes. Right now she wasn't sure of anything except she really didn't want him to stop, and the fact the beach fifty feet away was neither private nor deserted didn't seem to carry the weight it probably should have.

"Giiiibbs."

"What?"

It was really hard to be angry at him when her body was doing a very good impression of butter in sunlight. She opened her mouth in an attempt to scold him, but then his finger skated too lightly and all too briefly over her clit and what came out was both indecipherable and sounded more like a moan of pleasure than a reprimand.

"Mmmm, nice and wet down here, Kate."

She pouted. "We _are_ in the sea."

He laughed. "If you think I can't tell the difference between seawater and arousal, Katie, you don't know me as well as I thought."

Circling his thumb slow and steady and not quite close enough, he slid two fingers inside her, and she couldn't even pretend any more. Her breathing was ragged as he fucked her, and she still wasn't quite used to how fast he could reduce her to a bundle of nerve endings and need with one hand.

"Oh, God."

"I do love when you call me that."

She rolled her eyes and reached up to slap the back of his head. "You... smug... asshole..."

"Yup." His thumb moved a little closer and she whimpered. "Love when you make that sound, too."

"Guh."

"Uh-huh."

She whined again. Oh, she was going to kill him. Probably by means of intense and borderline illegal sex. "I hate you."

"Nah, you don't."

"Wanna bet?"

He cocked his fingers inside her and she gasped, her back arching. "Y'know what, I'll take that bet."

She glared. Infuriating man. She wanted to punch him in the jaw and sit on his face, and right now she wasn't sure which she wanted more.

Finally his thumb reached her clit again, and she jerked and shook as if he'd given her an electric shock when he swiped across it. "Fuuuuuuck."

"Temptin', but I think it might get us noticed. Possibly arrested." He flicked at her and laughed darkly when she bit down on his shoulder, a strangled noise muffled against his skin. "Don't want either of us in cuffs."

She giggled, couldn't help it. "Really?"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, and when he spoke again it was smooth as honey. "Okay, lemme rephrase. Only time either one of us should be in handcuffs is in private."

She laughed, then gasped again. "Giiiibbs..."

His laughter was low and dirty, and his lips were on her ear as he began to whisper, his fingers still moving steadily inside her, his thumb teasing her enough to make her melt and shudder but not giving her enough to make her come. Yet.

"D'you have any idea how fucking sexy you are, Katie? D'you realise how much I love when you moan my name?" He nipped at her earlobe, rubbed directly over her clit for a moment, laughed when she cursed him for moving away again. "I could do this all day. Just watchin' and listenin' to you come apart. Can feel you fightin' it, tryin' not to scream or yell. Feel you losin' control. Feel you lovin' it. Damn, Kate, it's _so good_."

She couldn't even find the breath to say his name again, never mind tell him off. He was going to have the shape of her teeth branded into his shoulder for a month at this rate. All she could do was hold on tight and let him love her with his voice and his fingers.

Her eyes slipped closed. It was taking all her concentration, all her willpower, not to start making the kind of noises that would attract unwanted attention. She certainly couldn't stop her hips from moving in time with his hand, couldn't stop the way she shuddered when he added a third finger, the way her breathing stuttered every time his thumb strayed closer, slid over the tiny bundle of nerves that was the only thing in the world she could focus on right now.

"When we get back to the hotel I'm gonna make you yell and swear your pretty little head off. Gonna make you come so hard you'll see stars. Okay with you, Katie-girl?"

She managed another whimper, and all things considered she thought even that was an achievement. Gibbs laughed again, and he was circling slowly, inexorably inwards, and if he didn't let her come soon she was _not_ going be answerable for what she might do.

"Feels amazin' to be inside you like this, feel your body react. Amazin'." She needed to come so badly she was almost ready to cry. "Bet it wouldn't even matter right now if someone _was_ watchin', huh? You wouldn't even care." He was probably right, the smug bastard. "'S okay though, Kate. I got no plans to share you." Okay, so he didn't actually sound _that_ smug, if she was honest. His voice was dark and warm and possessive, and she... kind of loved it. "Keepin' all this for me. You're all mine. God, Katie. Can't believe you're all mine."

His thumb circled tight around her clit at last, and he was murmuring words of affection and need into her hair, and it was all she needed to come apart in his arms. She shook and shuddered, made a feral noise in the back of her throat, and then her arms and legs were tightening around him and pleasure was radiating throughout her body, and she wasn't even sure whether or not she'd managed to keep from screaming.

When she came back to her senses, she was limp in his arms, just barely managing not to let go and simply slip from his grasp and into the water. He was breathing almost as hard as she was, and it took him a moment to tighten his hold around her backside.

"C'mere." He slipped his other hand out from her bikini, a farewell stroke making her whine and bite her lip, and then both his arms were pulling her more securely against him.

She relaxed into his embrace, feeling secure and loved and deeply satisfied. He nuzzled into her hair, his breath warm against her ear. "Love doin' that. Love seein' my girl come apart, all for me."

Yeah, she really did more than 'kind of' love his possessive streak. Even when it wasn't at work making her fall apart around his fingers. "All for you," she managed to squeeze out. If her body and heart and mind were gonna insist on loving belonging to him, loving _him_ , she might as well do it right. "'M all yours." With some men, this feeling might scare her. With Gibbs, it made her feel oddly safe.

He chuckled. "I know."

She was vaguely impressed with herself when she found the presence of mind and control of her muscles to thump him. "Asshole," she complained.

He laughed again and nudged her wet hair away from her neck so he could plant a kiss at the corner of her jaw, and then his lips found her ear again. "Well, this asshole is all yours too, Katie," he whispered.

She couldn't help smiling. It made all the difference in the world when the feeling was mutual. "You're my favourite asshole," she murmured back through her grin.

"Sweet talk'll get you everywhere, darlin'."

_Promises, promises._ She looked up eagerly. "Bed?"

He shrugged. "Sure you don't wanna stay and enjoy the sun for a bit longer?"

He was playing the innocent, as if she wasn't fully aware of the erection pressing against her body, as if he hadn't just put considerable effort into making her ready (bordering on desperate) to jump his bones. _I really am gonna shoot him one of these days._

"Jethro Gibbs," she started, not bothering to keep the threatening tone out of her voice, "if you don't take me back to our room right now and-"

He swallowed her threat in a kiss that had her squirming and left her panting up at him, unable to speak. He grinned, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "And what?"

Even as he teased her, he was turning and walking back towards the shore, and with every step she got a reminder of his arousal as well as her own. She growled. If she could just make her legs work, she'd be making him chase her back up the beach. Then _he'd_ be the one gasping for breath and reduced to begging. _Maybe tomorrow_. "You're incorrigible."

"Yup."

"Smug bastard."

"Uh-huh."

She sighed and let her head fall back down to his shoulder. She never could win, but if this was what losing felt like... she was pretty sure she could get used to it.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
